Final Act
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: The final moments between ObiWan and his lover. Yaoi Darth MaulObiWan SemiAU


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or the song 'For you I'm Bleeding."

A/N: This story was roughly inspired by Wolfsheim's "For You I'm Bleeding." Enjoy.

* * *

Obi-Wan entered the code on the door that would lead him to a blast door. The blast door concealed a large hanger and beyond the hanger was a small living area equipped with a small salle and training area. The doors opened with a quiet whooshing noise and he strode down the long hallway, cloak billowing behind him. His mate had been off planet for several months and he'd just received the message of his return.

He'd managed to con Bant into taking Anakin for the day. She knew about his partner and the significance of the red and black tattoo of a Krayt dragon that curled around his neck the head resting below the hollow of his throat. The Krayt was the symbol of his mate's clan and as such he was allowed to wear it and even the Council could say nothing about it.

Without pausing he brushed a Force tendril across the pad next to the blast door. The doors slid open and he stepped into the hanger, frowning when he felt a soft ripple in the Force. He noticed the landing ramp for the _Scimitar _was down, something he could never remember seeing. His mate was fanatically about some things, including his ship.

Reaching out he felt the flicker again. All of a sudden the Force was pushing him, warning him that something was wrong and the wrongness seemed to center around his lover. He sprinted across the hanger, ducking under the nose of the _Scimitar_ only to come to a stop on the other side, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

His mate was on the floor, leaning back against the blast door separating the hanger from the rest of the complex. Even in the low light he could make out the sight of blood on the dark clothing, the copper tang strong even against the slightly oily scent of the hanger. With slow steps he crossed to his mate and dropped to his knees, one hand coming up to lightly brush over the tattooed cheek. "Maul."

The sunburst eyes he loved opened slowly and he was horrified to see a slight film covering the right eye, dimming the normally vivid color. The feeling of something horrible continued to surround him and he sat back on his heels slightly, eyes tracing his mate.

Several of Maul's horns had been removed and the stumps were slowly oozing blood that was dark against the tattoos. His dominant hand, the left, had been crushed beyond repair, the joints completely destroyed. Reaching out with the Force he sank into Maul, feeling the internal injuries. A ruptured liver and both hearts had developed an arrhythmia that he knew would prove fatal.

"Ben."

His mate's low velvet voice broke him out of his trance and he looked up to find Maul watching him, gaze unerring even with the lost sight. The whole hand came up to cup his cheek and he couldn't help but to press into that hand, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to the thick ridge of scar tissue crossing the fleshy part. "What happened?"

The Sith tried to move, a hiss of pain escaping when he jostled his hand. "My Master found out I had taken a mate. I refused to give you up and he did this to me." A fierce smirk pulled at the red and black lips. "For you I'm bleeding."

Obi-Wan couldn't stop the moan of anguish that ripped itself free of his chest. He traced a finger along the matching scar on his own palm, the sign of his bond with Maul. His mate was from a feral tribe on Iridonia and they bonded through blood.

Ignoring the tears he could feel welling in his eyes he pressed his forehead against the Zabrak's, shivering at the feeling of the blood on his skin. He brought both hands up to cup his mate's face, lips brushing over the tattooed ones. "I accept your blood as my own."

Biting back a sob he kissed his mate, hating himself for finding the strength to say the words that would allow Maul to die in peace, leaving him alone. When he felt the dual hearts finally stop he thrust the Force into the compact body, restarting them for a brief moment. He clutched his mate's face, knowing he only had a few seconds to question him before Death truly claimed Maul.

"Maul, who is your Master?"

The golden eyes flickered, confusion evident. "The Supreme Chancellor." Noticing the flare in multi-hued eyes he jerked, unable to move. "No Ben. Revenge leads to the Dark."

With a painful sigh Obi-Wan stood, watching as the life drained again from his mate. "I know."


End file.
